Tawni's Coming to Guest Star?
by speedtexter
Summary: A very short chapter added on after the story 'Jackson's coming to Guest Star' where Sonny finds out that Tawni is guest starring on the show of 'So Randoms' sworn enemy.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sonny with a Chance, yet!**

**I wanna give a special shout out to Jellybeanszi, you inspired me to keep writing this. Thank you, the rest of the story is for you.**

Chapter 2

Sonny walks in her dressing room, Tawni isn't there. She hears Tawni's phone vibrate. Sonny walks over to her phone and looks at it. It reads:

_Chad: Hey Tawni I got the key so we can meet after hours! I'll see you in my dressing room at ten._

Tawni walks in: Sonny what are you doing with my phone!

Sonny: What is Chad doing texting you to meet him after hours?

Tawni: Uh, um...I asked you first!

Sonny: Wait, what were you doing at Chad's dressing room earlier again?

Tawni: To brag about Jackson Tyler.

Sonny: How'd you even get in?

Tawni: Why are you asking all these questions? Can't you just but out of my life?

Sonny: Oh. My. God. You're dating Chad aren't you?

Tawni: No! How could you even ask me that?

Sonny: Because you're in his dressing room with your faces super close, you're keeping secrets, and he's texting you to meet him after hours in his dressing room, _again_, at ten o'clock at night!

Tawni: Shhh! Someone will hear you!

Sonny: So its true?

Tawni: No.

Sonny: Then what is up with you and Chad?

Tawni: Uh...

Her phone starts ringing.

Sonny: Aren't you gonna answer it?

Tawni: No, I'm talking to you.

Sonny: Its Chad isn't it?

Tawni: No!

Sonny: Lemme see.

Tawni: Fine! I'll answer it! (Answerers her phone) Hey mommy!

Chad (on the other end): Hey can you make it tonight at ten?

Tawni: Yes I'll be home by eight.

Chad: What?

Tawni: Yes mommy, I'll tell _Sonny _you say hi.

Chad: Sonny? Oh, crud.

Tawni: Yea mom, Sonny says hi too. Ok, see you tonight, yes I'll be home _for dinner_. Ok bye mom. I'll talk to you later. (She hangs up) My mom says hi.

Sonny: Tawni-

Tawni: You should kiss Jackson.

Sonny: What?

Tawni: I thought about it, and you deserve to and he obviously wants to kiss you. So go ahead, have you met with him yet?

Sonny: Yea we got most of the sketch done actually.

Tawni: Good! Go meet with him again, one on one, if ya catch my drift.

Sonny: Haha ok! Thanks Tawni you're the best!

Tawni: I am aren't I? And pretty!

Sonny runs out. Tawni collapses on the couch.

Tawni: That was close!

Prop house.

Sonny and Jackson are sitting super close on the couch, watching TV.

Jackson: You wrote that sketch with Mandy? Wow you're really good.

Sonny giggles: Thanks

Jackson: Is Mandy still here?

Sonny: Yeah, she and Tawni hit the mall like every day. She decided to extend her stay once she guest starred, she's leaving in like a week.

Jackson: So did Tawni say anything about the sketch?

Sonny: She was actually pretty cool about it. To cool.

Jackson: What do you mean?

Sonny: Right before I read this text on her phone from Chad. They're meeting after hours, and I caught them in Chad's dressing room where he was like touching her face like this.

Sonny strokes his face the same way Chad did to Tawni.

Jackson: Wow...

Jackson leans in to kiss Sonny but she pulls away.

Sonny: I've got it! We'll go over to 'MacKenzie Falls' and snoop around! Portlyn would totally help us!

Jackson: Sure, I'd love to sneak around with you.

Portlyn comes in: Whoa there let's keep it PG here.

Sonny: Port!

Portlyn: Hey hon, so is there a little thing going on here?

Sonny: What? No, Jackson's just a friend!

Portlyn: So why are you quote unquote 'sneaking around and loving it'?

Sonny: We're gonna go to 'The Falls' to find out whats been going on between Chad and Tawni. You wanna come?

Portlyn: Chad and Tawni?

Sonny: Yeah! They're the ones who've been sneaking around, they're even meeting after hours!

Portlyn: Sonny everyone at 'The Falls' is meeting at ten, we're shooting an episode for the show.

Sonny Wait, then why is Tawni going?

Portlyn: She didn't tell you? Mr. Condor is making her guest star on our show, Amanda Bynes cancelled.

Sonny: What!?


End file.
